Shaman King: Swordsman
by xmegaminoaix
Summary: Yoh and Anna, the Shaman King and Queen are getting married. However, someone comes to ruin the day. Who could the mysterious man be? And what does he want with Anna? R&R. YohxAnna obviously.
1. Chapter 1: The Ruined Wedding

--SHAMAN KING--

SWORDMASTER

PROLOGUE

"_WHEN THE PLANETS ALIGN, AND HALLEY ARRIVES,_

_AN ECLIPSE OF THE MOON WILL CAUSE EVIL TO RISE…_

_AND THE MAIDEN BORN AT THAT VERY HOUR,_

_HOLDS THE KEY TO EVERLASTING POWER…"_

This was said by a mysterious dark force that was plotting and scheming for his evil plans, and fully unaware of the danger that awaits him we find our shaman king who is currently preparing himself for a day which perhaps can be considered as the best day of his life… his union with his Shaman Queen.

--YOH'S POV--

Preparations have so far been going well. It seemed almost perfect. There were no troubles in finding just exactly what we needed and more. We were able to reserve an area in Izumo, my hometown and now I am on my way to Osorezoan, the place where Anna and I first met and where the wedding is to be held.

I've been excited all morning. You couldn't believe all the weirdness I've been through. Oh! And if you were wondering who I am… I'm Asakura Yoh; the newly crowned Shaman King of this half-century and today is my wedding, with the woman of my dreams… Anna Kyoyama. She has been my fiancée for about 4 years now, and I never actually thought that there would come the day where I would eventually fall for her. I was surprised myself when I realized it 2 years ago but forget the past! Right now, the most important day of my life is occurring and I couldn't help but smile widely which caught the attention of my best friend, Oyamada Manta, who is also the "Best Man" by the way.

He asked with a questioning look "What are you smiling about?" and I answered "I'm just excited, that's all… I'm glad that we're finally going to get married." I believe I heard him chuckle a bit in a friendly way, of course. By the time we reached Osorezoan everything was ready… the flowers, the cake, the rings, and etc. Everything's going according to the practice the day before and now I stand, waiting for my bride-to-be to arrive… I just couldn't wait much longer.

--ANNA'S POV--

As I look at myself in the mirror, I couldn't understand any longer what's happening. I guess it's because I am still partly shocked after what Yoh did a year ago. By the time he proposed to me everything seemed fast forwarded. I couldn't help but think of the negative sides of the story. Although I know I'm supposed to be happy, I'm also quite scared. Yes I know it's hard to believe! Anna... The great Kyoyama Anna is scared! The woman labeled as ice queen in her school is scared?! Honestly, I never 

liked being called that way but I pretended like I never cared. Anyways, what good will it do to you when you pick fights? I doubt that anything good will go out of that but I'm getting off the topic now. So, I've been in stunned mode for quite a while now. I was thinking of Yoh again and again. A sigh came out of my lips as I hoped that Yoh wouldn't do anything stupid to ruin something important to me. This wedding is something I dreamed of ever since I met him but right now, I guess I'm having one of those "pre-marriage blues" things and well… never mind. In a few minutes Tamao, the maid-of-honor, would knock on that door to remind me how much time I have left before the wedding is supposed to start. I thought that it would be better to get things over with than to wait and wonder all day, so I went out of the bathroom to reveal myself. Tamao gasped and said that I looked pretty in the wedding dress but I wasn't used to compliments so I just smiled. I remembered promising myself to smile on this special occasion. Well anyways, by the time I went out it was the exact same time to go to Osorezoan from Izumo. I have to admit I'm excited, too but I had a strange and eerie feeling that something is going to happen. Something bad…

--AT THE CHURCH--

Yoh was trying his best to look like he wasn't too excited but it just couldn't be helped when all of a sudden his sixth sense started tingling. However he brushed the thought away when he saw his Shaman Queen slowly and elegantly getting out of the car. It was like a sappy romantic movie in the television where everything is in slow-motion. Yoh couldn't help but stare blankly. Anna was also making her way in the aisle, staring at Yoh, too. Wearing the smile she promised herself to wear. She was only a few more meters away from Yoh. Walking with her at the aisle is Yoh's father Mikihisa. Since she had no parents to take her there, Mikihisa gladly agreed. By the time they reached Yoh he whispered the 4 most comforting words she has ever heard. Second to 'I LOVE YOU'… this was "Welcome to the Family". Yoh just smiled back at his soon-to-be wife and his dad who smiled back at both of them.

This no doubt will be the most memorable day of the couple. By the time both of them reached the Altar, it was like they had their own world. It didn't seem like they were listening to the priest at all but then when the priest began to asked for the "IDO's" a mysterious voice from out of nowhere was heard bringing the couple back to reality. Just like his voice that appeared out of nowhere, he appeared out of nowhere. (Sorry folks, but this is an OC) He had straight long blonde hair and blue eyes. He would be considered handsome and cool if it weren't for the murderous glares he gives to everyone present during the wedding. His movements were graceful but he was cold. His skin is pale like snow and his stares sends chills down your spine. He was going closer to the couple. Yoh being the protective kind, tried to protect Anna by stepping a bit forward covering her from the strangers' view. The stranger seeing this laughed like a maniac (even worse than Hao's laugh which really scares me). Yoh didn't understand what was funny and Anna just stood there holding Yoh's back feeling a bit scared of the uninvited guest. Anna being the itako sensed a strong amount of furyoku in him but she believed in Yoh. The stranger spoke "Hi, there! I'm here to take your fiancée because she is somewhat vital for my existence. Don't worry if I won't be able to return her to you, I'll just find you a replacement." He said with a teasing tone. Yoh became furious with this. Anna is not an object, he thought. More importantly, HIS ANNA! He can't just replace her like that. Yoh replied with a sense of anger in his words "I'm sorry but Anna is not replaceable… You better leave before something bad happens to you." There is warning 

in his words. But the stranger just laughed which irritated Yoh more. Anna just stood there at Yoh's back not understanding what the strangers' real motive is. People just can't ruin her dream wedding! She thought flaring with anger but Yoh stopped her from even moving an inch away from where she was right now.

The stranger just stared at them and all of a sudden the ground began to shake. Yoh was trying to keep himself balanced while holding on to Anna however, the stranger made one rock move directly to Yoh's direction. Anna screamed Yoh's name. While Yoh tried his best to get her back but unfortunately, the enemy got his dirty hands on Anna and he smiled evilly. Anna was squirming her way out while saying Yoh's name. Unfortunately, Yoh was trapped in some sort of thick vines along with his friends giving the stranger enough time to run away and since Yoh wasn't able to bring Amidamaru along with him he couldn't fight the stranger back. Yoh cursed under his breath as he watched his Anna slowly disappearing. He screamed her name in agony and she did the same. The vines disappeared by the time the dark stranger was long gone.


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth of her Past

Shaman King: Swordsman

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or the Characters…

-

**Chapter 1: The Truth of her Past**

'I felt utterly hopeless. All I wanted was for this day to be perfect… This was supposedly my exact dream of a relaxed life… with the people I loved and more importantly, with the woman of my dreams. But then, he had to show up… and ruin everything.' I thought to myself. Anger was rapidly going to me. If my friends weren't here, I would have gone to the world of insanity, wishing I could attack random things to let this anger out. I was thinking of various random ways to retrieve Anna back when Horohoro, the blue haired Ainu, spoke.

"Dude, don't worry we'll find a way… to defeat him and get Anna back." He said this in a way where he was trying to be optimistic but I know that he was aware of the seemingly impossibility of this happening. Everyone was in deep thought of how to save Anna when all of a sudden they were teleported. Teleported to a place of whiteness… but slowly, things start to form and right in front of all of them you can find the greatest spirit that ever existed on Earth, the King of Spirits.

The Great Spirit, the omniscient being that lived on the face of the earth. Everyone was silent, still awed by the power of this magnificent being… to strong to be real. The silence however was interrupted by this very entity. It started "Asakura, someone in the other world wishes to talk with you." It said the words firmly. No doubt whatsoever.

A few minutes after it said what it wishes to say, Yoh and Yoh alone was suddenly glowing. Sooner than expected, he was teleported again but this time inside the King of Spirits to talk to whomever wishes to talk to him.

'Who would want help now?!' I thought. This "sudden call" from someone or something from the other world really came in a bad timing. Of course, unless they'll be able to help me in MY problem then it wouldn't be a waste of time. I better just remain quiet and try to solve their problem quickly. Luckily, I brought Amidamaru's tablet along with me. Good thing, I also brought the Harusame and the Antiquity (1). With these things, I'll be able to do things faster… at least I hoped it would. I sighed and soon two images appeared in sight.

They looked like couple, a woman with golden-brown hair and a man with totally blonde hair. The image was getting clearer. By the time I was near enough I could tell who exactly they were. Even though I never saw them before, based on their looks, I guessed that they were Anna's biological parents. Well, I guess you could say that she resembles them… A LOT!

I was already right in front of them. They seemed nervous, it was like they had doubts on telling me whatever it is they wanted to tell. So, I started first. "Hi!" I told them and then continued "I'm kind of tangled with a problem in the moment so could you please say what you've got to say so that I could finish it early? I'm in-""Young lad, has no one told you to watch your manners?" said the blonde man. I stood frozen for a second. "Sorry…" was all I could say. The woman with black eyes nudged at her husband. "Anata… You should know better!" she said to the blonde and she continued looking in front of me "Pardon my husband's behavior. He, at times, would get moody especially when it comes to protecting Anna." she said with a soothing voice. I nodded absentmindedly but then came to my senses and asked "Anna?!" "Yes, Anna. Do you have a problem with that, sir?!" said the man. "So you ARE Anna's parents?" I asked. He answered "Isn't that obvious?" I was starting to think that Anna got her temper from her dad and the looks from the mom of course except for the hair color. The mom then tried to scold her husband once again. I had a sweat drop somewhere near my temples. I decided that I've seen enough of their tiny fights and asked them what was the reason they called me, politely of course. I didn't want Anna's dad to scold me… again.

Then, in a blink of an eye, their faces turned serious. They looked at me and started "Asakura Yoh, we called you here so that you would know more about Anna. Seeing that the tragedy has already happened, I'm so sorry we weren't able to tell you earlier. We were really hoping that the prophecy wouldn't occur… but I guess it did. However, it is not too late and that's the reason why we called you." explained the father. I replied "Okay. So, what did you want me to know about her, specifically I mean?" They didn't answer immediately. It took them a good minute before they answered. "We will be telling you about her birth's secrets."

-Page Breaker-

I slowly fluttered my eyes open. While doing so, I earned a terrible headache. I tried to remember the last thing that happened that could have caused this headache.

_Yoh………. Marriage…… Stranger!_

Now I remember! I was kidnapped! I felt like hitting the guy's head for ruining my marriage with Yoh. The thought of Yoh made me calm… a bit. All I want to do now is to see him again, go home and enjoy life but then I suddenly realized I didn't know where I was to start with. I looked around and everything seemed so gloomy. I had an eerie feeling about the place. It looked like I was in a cave. I got up and then noticed that I was in a bed… that was in a cage!? (A/N: Imagine that…)

I was annoyed. I wanted to scream but that would be out of my character now would it? So I just stayed there and observed my surroundings. No one was around so I tried to find a way out. Well that is, until the guy who ruined my marriage showed his face.

I scowled at him. He just smiled back. I didn't know what he wanted with me but I'm certain he wouldn't take his time in doing it… whatever it is. 'Yoh where are you?' I thought silently.

-Page Breaker-

I tried to take in every word they've said. I couldn't believe that after all these years of trying to learn more about Anna there are still some secrets that I didn't know about. I was about to ask them a million questions but they spoke first. "To start with, young Asakura, we did not abandon our one and only daughter." the blonde man said. The woman continued "We actually died trying to save her from the evil being that attacked you today." I had my mouth hanging open. Amidamaru then took over. He asked "What was the reason why he was after Anna-dono? If you don't mind my asking that is." The couple looked at Amidamaru for a second then answered "Have you heard of the prophecy?" Amidamaru shook his head stating that he has not heard of any prophecy. The couple sighed. The woman stated the prophecy to them.

"_WHEN THE PLANETS ALIGN, AND HALLEY ARRIVES,_

_AN ECLIPSE OF THE MOON WILL CAUSE EVIL TO RISE…_

_AND THE MAIDEN BORN AT THAT VERY HOUR,_

_HOLDS THE KEY TO EVERLASTING POWER…_

_BUT A WARRIOR WOULD COME TO STOP THIS EVENT,_

_TO SAVE HIS QUEEN, IN LIFE OR IN DEATH…_

_FOR SO LONG AS THEY ARE UNITED AND ONE,_

_OTHERS ARE AS GOOD AS GONE"_

She continued "Yoh, Anna is the maiden and you are the warrior" "The darkness wants her for power but in order for him to get that power she must be sacrificed." I froze again and shouted "SACRIFICED?!" I could feel the blood in my body slowly draining away. They continued saying "Don't worry. There's a specific time for that to happen, however, it is not in this world. Anna is inside an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, a totally different place from what you are in right now. It may seem the same at first but you could tell by the people around you that you are no longer in the same world."

I asked them "How do you get in that world? How long will it take? How do you know if you've arrived there?" I asked them without stop. Now that I know I could save Anna I wouldn't stop. How could I? I didn't even know when she would be killed. The two looked at me and told me to calm down. I did eventually just a little, though. "You get in that world via portal which we've already taken care of. Unfortunately, only you can come. We don't have enough power that would allow you to stay there that long so there is time limit. Of course, we've made it long enough for you to rescue Anna. The right time for Anna to be sacrificed would be 2 weeks from now at exactly midnight. So, we are giving you exactly two weeks. Please don't waste it. You get there the instant you enter the portal. There are no time changes at all. You would know if you've arrived there because everyone you know here would act the exact opposite there. Do you have any more questions?" they asked the last sentence in unison. Yoh 

shook his head and the mom asked "Would you want to say goodbye to your friends and pack some food before leaving?" she said this and pointed to the pack behind me.

I never realized my friends were right there, behind me. I wondered how long have they been there. I came near them and at first it looked like they were sad. I guess it was because they couldn't join in this adventure. I smiled that cheeky grin at them. They smiled back and Horohoro was the first to act. "Good luck, Yoh! If you don't make it back I swear I'm gonna beat you to death." I laughed nervously. Ren was the next to speak. "You better not embarrass us in front of that weak and pathetic guy because if you do I'll not only kill you, I'll also torture your spirit." I just got scared of that comment. Everyone else said almost the same thing. Manta was well worried. The same way he was worried during the tournament. He handed to me a backpack with food and drinks in it. I thanked him and the others, too. I knew everything would work out somehow. I glanced one last time at my friends and went in the portal that materialized while I was saying my goodbyes to my friends.

By the time I entered the portal I was determined to save Anna and said to myself "Don't worry Anna; I'm coming to rescue you." And soon I was surrounded by multi-colored lights. I knew then and there that I would be entering the 'Alternate Universe' in just a matter of seconds.

"_I'm coming Anna just you wait…"_

--Author's Note: Sorry, I took so long I've concentrated on school these past few weeks. Sorry also that I kind of forgot to put a DISCLAIMER at the prologue since it was my first fanfict and I was like using it as a trial but even so, it is still one of my stories. I couldn't say I own the plot fully because my inspiration came from a show I watched a long time ago. It was so long ago, I kind of forgot the things that happened. All I remembered was the theme of the show. So, the twist and events I'd use in the story are obviously my ideas.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the Prologue and Chapter 1. Oh! Also please review. It's not easy making a story when no one will support it at all.

Here are the things to be defined just in case you'd need it.

(1) Also known as the Futsu no mitama no tsurugi


	3. Chapter 3:Hao and the Alternate Universe

--

--

--

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King… because if I did Yoh and Anna would have been married in the manga and there would have been a lot of PRIVATE displays of affection. Private because it makes them sweeter that way. ^.^

Author's Note: WARNING!!!

To all Hao fans, this part of the fanfic would include a very Ooc Hao due to the fact that Yoh is now in the 'Alternate Universe' (refer to other chapters. If you would not like to see an Ooc Hao please bear with it… besides, I do plan to change him back soon after… **REMEMBER: ****YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!!!**...

Anyway, read and enjoy and sorry for the long wait… Seriously, sorry… GOMENASAI!!! _ "

* * *

Shaman King: Swordsman

Chapter 2: Hao, the legend and the 'Alternate Universe'

--

--

The first thing I saw the minute the multi-colored lights vanished was the dark sky. The man was right! Everything in here looked exactly the same as the real world… yet everything was very gloomy and the silence seemed deadly. Yes! It may be night time but not even the cricket's songs filled this world of darkness. Yet, one could feel the presence of people.

I roamed this 'new world'. Since everything was the same, there was definitely no chance that I would get lost… at least I hope there wasn't. I walked the path to my house to see IF it was still there and IF other people lived there. I took my time, noticing how depressing my surroundings were.

After walking non-stop for about 10-15 minutes, I finally reached the famous En Onsen which surprisingly looks deserted like about everything else I saw on my way here. I knocked on the door just to be respectful in case somebody else lived there. Though I know that there is a slim chance of that happening…

I knocked for about 5 whole minutes… Noticing that no one is answering, I opened the door slowly. "Hello?" I asked, hoping for someone to answer me. I was creeping slowly into the darker version of my inn when…"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

A scream. A terrible ear-breaking scream was heard.

I tried to tell her to stop. Yes, it was a girl. You could tell by the pitch of her voice or rather scream. I tried to protect my ears by covering it with my hands but it doesn't seem to work. So, I tried to calm her down. After minutes of saying the words like 'Stop it. I won't hurt you' … or 'Be quiet, you might wake the entire neighborhood' … Oh! And you can't forget… 'Sssh! I'll give you candy if you keep quiet…'… She finally stopped screaming.

While she was inhaling deeply due to lack of air, my ears happily welcomed the silence of the house. I looked at her and my eyes were widely opened. I stared at her more intently because that was when I realized that it wasn't a "her" but a HIM!

And to think I clearly stated in my thoughts that it was a she… tsk, tsk… I guess the hair fooled me yet again… I was still shocked. Why? It's because this wasn't just any guy… This was… my brother, twin brother in fact. Asakura Hao.

I was staring at him completely with my mouth hanging agape. That would have continued for an hour if he didn't speak… "Who are you and what are you doing here?! And… you'll really give me candy???" I sweat-dropped at this… I was about to answer when a sudden banging on the Inn's gate occurred.

The banging was loud and Hao screamed once again, muttering something like 'Oh no… they found me!!!' and something like 'must hide … don't want to fight 'em…' I was about to ask what the problem was when the person at the back of the gate shouted "Asakura Hao!!! You are under arrest for helping an old woman cross the street!!!" I was shocked yet again… I wanted to laugh… Who knew that you would be in prison for being good??? I then realized that this is such a twisted world…

Hao, my now goody-goody brother, is scampering around looking for a hiding place while whimpering in fear. I wanted to help him but my mind hasn't sunk everything in it yet… First, Hao is a good guy. Second, you're not allowed to do anything good. And third, we have to find a hiding place… fast because I can see the person holding a huge gun about to destroy the gate of the inn.

I wasn't the only who saw that, much to my dismay… The minute Hao saw that, he started screaming louder like it was the end of the world which, technically, is almost true… for him at least. I needed him to shut up… (A/N: Seriously, he could get deaf, ne? n.n"")

While thinking of ways in which I would be able to keep him quiet, he took me by the hand and led me to the very, very dark basement. He was shaking while we were sitting behind a box which he hopes is enough for hiding space. I should know because he kept mumbling about it. We were under the basement for another full 20 minutes when the door of the basement was heard. Hao suddenly jerked and shut up when he heard that. I did the same to cling for dear life. The one in-charge of the search must have:

Been scared of basements

Been too lazy to search

Lost interest upon seeing the messed state of the basement, thus causing the laziness to start with…

Or he probably saw an ice cream truck and started to chase it…( which is impossible so forget number 4)

Because after looking around from his spot for about 2 minutes, he left with an unsatisfied face. I then turned to Hao and asked "So… *clears throat*… tell me… What is this place? Why is it not allowed to do good? And… WHY ARE YOU LIVING HERE???"

Okay so maybe I wanted to ask the last question the most but I can't help it. His answer was quite short and unsatisfying, much to my dismay…

* * *

Anna's Pov

Well, apparently, I was wrong… He WOULD take his time in doing whatever he has in mind. That's how I felt at least… Only two days has passed since my wedding's destruction but now, I feel like it has been two years… or probably more… I seriously hate this feeling of complete helplessness. It makes me want to set all hell loose and let it destroy the world only to bring it back to hell.

Looking at my surroundings for the umpteenth time, I realized that maybe I could test my luck by picking on the cage's lock. _Oh please, let this work._

* * *

Yoh's Pov

"This is the Funbari Onsen. It's the law and it was abandoned what do you think I'd do with it???" He gave a very unsatisfying answer indeed. So instead I decided to direct things in a different way. "Okay Hao… we are going to do this the hard and yet sure way… Are you with me?" He nodded his head in agreement. I replied "Good." "Now, I'll tell you my story and then you tell me what you know that could help me with the situation." He nodded once again like the good boy he was and then I started my story.

"Okay… it all started with our wedding. It was supposed to be the best day of our lives whe-"

"WAIT!!!" interrupted Hao. "What??!" asked Yoh annoyed for being interrupted. "Who were you getting married too??? Just so that I could imagine you in my head…" Hao answered and trailed off. "Oh… I was marrying my fiancée Anna… Why who do you expect it to be?" Yoh asked back. "Well, I was just making sure for all I know you could be marrying a guy…" Hao trailed off hoping Yoh got the picture. It took a second for that to sink in and when it did… "Eew!!! Hao that's disgusting!!!" Yoh suddenly felt uncomfortable, so he decided to change the topic. "Anyway, back to what we were talking about earlier…"

"It was supposedly the best day of our lives when a man with long blonde hair appeared and he-"

"Uhm… Sorry for bothering you once again but did he have blue eyes that look scary by any chance?" Hao interrupted and asked. "Y-yeah… I believe he does" answered Yoh trying to recall clearly. "Demetrius…" Hao answered all of a sudden. "Huh-Who??" asked Yoh with a confused expression. "Demetrius… He is the ruler of this place who just newly arrived with a new prisoner. It was in the DAILY HEADLINES this morning. They said that the prisoner was believed to be a girl but that was just guessing…" He stated. '_I think I'm finally getting the pieces… Note to self: Next time I meet Hao in the real world, THANK HIM!!!' _Yoh thought.

"Okay Hao I'll continue my story but this time you are allowed to interrupt so long as it's useful information okay?" Yoh told Hao. Hao nodded and Yoh continued telling his story.

"Demetrius… is it?" Hao nodded. "Well, Demetrius came to my wedding and kidnapped my fiancée Anna… It was then that a lot of things started happening." Hao continued listening eagerly as though the story was already in its climax. "The Great Spirit then teleported us to him and gave me a chance to recover Anna. During that chance I met her parents and they told me the prophecy of her birth. It goes like this…:

"_WHEN THE PLANETS ALIGN, AND HALLEY ARRIVES,_

_AN ECLIPSE OF THE MOON WILL CAUSE EVIL TO RISE…_

_AND THE MAIDEN BORN AT THAT VERY HOUR,_

_HOLDS THE KEY TO EVERLASTING POWER…_

_BUT A WARRIOR WOULD COME TO STOP THIS EVENT,_

_TO SAVE HIS QUEEN, IN LIFE OR IN DEATH…_

_FOR SO LONG AS THEY ARE UNITED AND ONE,_

_OTHERS ARE AS GOOD AS GONE"_

"Wait… I think I heard that prophecy before… Oh right! I saw that in the strange book I bought the other day…" Hao said as he stands up and looks for the book.

After a few minutes of searching, he found it and gave it to Yoh. Indeed the prophecy was there… and there was an extra stanza added to it… however, the next page was torn meaning only one thing. There's more to this prophecy than expected. The other stanza goes…

"_HOWEVER THIS THE WARRIOR WILL ACCOMPLISH_

_WHEN AND ONLY WHEN HE WOULD FINISH_

_GATHERING THE NOBLE FIGHTERS OF THE OTHER WORLD_

_AND FINDING THE SWORD THAT HE IS DESTINED TO WIELD"_

"So it is saying that I can't beat him on my own?" Yoh asked. "Yeah I guess so." Hao answered. They both stayed silent for about a minute or two when Yoh suddenly had an idea. "Hao…" he started "I think you are one of the fighters who are meant to help me…" Hao stood there with a shocked face not believing a thing Yoh was saying. It was then Amidamaru appeared saying "I believe Yoh-dono is right in this one. Hao-dono, though it may be possible that you're thinking this is an insane thing to do please give it a try at least. We would really benefit from what you know." Amidamaru ended and looked at Hao.

Hao gave Amidamaru's words a thought. _'It may be possible. I mean prophecies aren't supposed to be left unattended to. Majority of them do come true… Oh so help me God with this decision of mine…'_

Hao then nodded and said "I'll help you. I know another thing about this prophecy that would help lessen the burden." He then took the book and scanned through the pages until he reached a certain page. "This is a story, a legend actually. I think that you must know the whole story though to get why it is helpful."

* * *

Story:

_Once there was a warrior who was named Remus. He led a tragic life filled with death and sorrow but he'd keep everything to himself. Everyone knew however that he was just laughing it out to make it look like it didn't hurt but they never did anything. No one did until he met the princess named Cygnus who was disguised as a runaway from home. They fell in love…without knowing who they really were in society. It was too late when they realized the true status of the other. For in the rules it was forbidden for a commoner to marry a royalty._

_However, their deep love for each other made them decide their fate. They ran. They ran away not knowing where they are headed but unbeknownst to them they were being followed._

_Romulus, Remus' twin brother, knew the whole time about his brother's relationship with Cygnus whom he plans to woo since he has a much higher status than his twin. Knowing that their relationship will soon end, he left them be. However, after hearing the plans of his twin and the princess, he told the council of elders and the king about the situation._

_The king enraged by his daughter's disobedience told his noble knights and warriors to have a spontaneous search for his daughter. He told them too that whoever tries to stop their quest must be killed instantly. Romulus was proud of the result however, he wanted to join the battle so he rode on his own steed and quietly followed the group of royal knights._

_Going back to Remus and Cygnus who were still running…_

_They have heard the bells of war ring. Of course, they knew there was no war that was just a warning signal for people to stay in their houses so that there would be no interruptions while the knights continue their search party. They have heard too five minutes after the bells the fast approaching steps of the knights' stallions. They both then started running even faster but soon stopped as they see the cliff they're heading to. Breathing deeply for air, the warrior, Remus, turned to look at the knights who started going down their horses to fight him. Remus then decided he had no choice and removed his sword from its casing and started attacking them._

_Though it was an unfair fight, Remus had skill and slowly the number of knights was diminishing. After the last knight perished, Remus was already out of strength. Of course, it was nothing if Cygnus will always be beside him._

_However, faith was against them when he saw his twin brother appear all of a sudden with a face of anger clearly written all over it. He then not knowing what was wrong asked why his brother was there when Romulus started attacking him. With only a minimum amount of strength left, he fought him. Though it was clear that he was losing, he fought as much as he can._

_However, it wasn't meant to be when he was able to disarm him of his sword which was his only protection at that time. Romulus was about to hit him straight in his heart when Cygnus interrupted and got hit instead._

_Remus was heartbroken and screamed in agony as Cygnus falls on top of him. He instantly hugs her and tries to tell her not to give in but she silenced him and told him how much she loves him._

_As she slowly dies, Romulus crept away ashamed and embarrassed at what he has done. All that's left in the forest were the corpses of the dead knights, Cygnus and Remus. Remus desperate to be united with his love one again decides to die with her._

_However, due to his extreme pain, he vowed to come back to life and look for his beloved Cygnus once again and after that vow he died by stabbing himself with his own sword._

* * *

"His soul was said to be roaming the forest in search of Cygnus… It was a really sad story…" said Hao in tears. Yoh then asked after regaining his composure "Which part of that tragic story was supposed to help me?" Hao then looked confused for a split second and then answered "Oh I forgot to include… the sword that he left behind then shone brightly and started levitating… it was said that Remus' soul was in it and therefore had revenge when it stabbed Romulus in the heart."

"Oh…" was the only thing Yoh said but he continued "You know you could have just told me that part of the story…" he trailed off. "Yeah, but then you'd ask why would I be talking about a sword and I have to tell you the whole story again." replied Hao. "Good Point" Yoh answered back.

"So where would we find the sword… and are you sure that's the sword we'll need?" asked Yoh consecutively. "No… not sure really but it is worth a shot besides it is also said that the sword has magical powers and those kind of stuff." Hao answered referring to the last question. Yoh then asked again "So, where can we find it?" Hao gulped hearing this and answered with much difficulty "I-in t-t-the h-ha-hau-n-t-t-ted f-f-for-e-est."

Yoh then looked at him and asked "Is the forest really that scary?" Hao just looked at him as though he saw a ghost.

* * *

A/N: And that is it…. Sorry I left you guys hanging but there is this thing known as writer's block and school and procrastination… haha… oh well…

Please do review though I barely gain anything from them besides pressure…XD.

Anyway, oh right to those who were offended by the guy marrying part I meant nothing to it. Kay? I just run out of things to procrastinate about so sorry if it hurt you a lot…

And all Hao fans told ya it would be terribly OC but notice that there are times he is serious? That's because he'll slowly go back to being the Hao you loved… (XP beat that aoixbaraxtenshi!!!)

Anyway next chapter… enter the haunted forest, face a new opponent, gather another friend and gain the sword… hmm… anyone know a good name for a sword??? If you do kindly place it in your reviews… I'm dying with all the naming…

Meet you next chapter!!!!----xmegaminoaix


End file.
